


the most beautiful time of the year

by yeon_shii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park are good friends, Blonde jihoon, Christmas, Fluff, I hope you like it, Love is in the Air, M/M, Merry Christmas guys!!!, Mistletoes, Oneshot, idk what hair u want daniel to have lolol, lanterns, nielwink, still need to proof read so im so sorry, this is food for nielwink stans, winkniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:39:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13137363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeon_shii/pseuds/yeon_shii
Summary: or the five times Park Jihoon met Kang Daniel





	the most beautiful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired to write this when i was listening to mistletoe

** December 1, 2017 **

 

Sure he was handsome, talented and maybe kind too, remembering how he first saw him dancing on stage during their school event hosted on the first Friday of December. His friend, Woojin, had invited him, and being the ‘supportive’ friend he is, he tagged along (well, he was bribed with a treat if they somehow won the event).

 

He didn’t even know Woojin was preparing for a dance contest along with one of their classmate and two other seniors. He was surprised as hell when he came to the school and Woojin has his make-up and stylish clothes on

 

_(“Are you really joining the Jingle Fashion Show?” Jihoon asked, and yes, a hilarious entitlement of the show._

_“Are you dumb or what? I told you I joined the Secret Santa Dance Contest!” Woojin heavily sighs, face-palming himself, oh, and another hilarious entitlement of the dance contest.)_

 

The performance was great, he even admits that they all looked very cool including his bratty best friend. He only knows Woojin and Jinyoung from the team, he didn’t know the names of the two other seniors anyway.

 

But there is this one senior that caught his eyes, his attention, and maybe a beat of his heart.

 

Their team had successfully won the contest, Jihoon cheers and claps along with the audience. He wanted to congratulate his friend so he passed through a thick crowd, slipping into thin spaces, almost breathless until he reaches the side of the stage where there were less people.

 

“Jihoon! I’m— I’m going to cry _oh my god we won_ ,” Woojin runs to him as soon as he sees Jihoon waiting for him. He engulfs him into a hug and the older of the two congratulates the younger for doing a great job, being unusually cheesy for once.

 

When Jihoon looks behind Woojin he can see the other members slowly going down, having their eyes on them. Woojin lets go and clapped his hand, telling him that he’ll introduce him to his team.

 

“So, Jihoon, first— I’m so sorry for not telling you I’m joining a dance contest because if I do you’ll laugh at me,”

 

“What the hell Woojin, am I that bad as a friend?” He felt offended. Woojin shrugs.

 

“Well uh.. moving on, of course this is Bae Jinyoung our classmate,” He points at the small-faced boy who was holding their trophy.

 

“Hi Jihoon! Woojin told me not to tell you and keep it a secret, so, I’m sorry too,” Jinyoung sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and Jihoon couldn’t believe their classmate with high honors had a great talent of dancing.

 

“This is Seongwu hyung,” he now directs his hands to one of the seniors who waves at him.

 

Jihoon thought he was really, really handsome. His sharp features along with his pushed back fringe made him blush at the ethereal beauty this guy has. Jihoon remembers him being a part of the basketball team, and he could not, again, believe that he has a hidden talent despite being dubbed as the school’s mvp.

 

“Lastly, this is— Daniel where are the hell are you looking at? Look at Jihoon! Don’t disrespect my friend,” Woojin turns the boy with a huge force who seem to have his attention elsewhere.

 

“Sorry,” He smiles at Jihoon before reminding Woojin that he’s his hyung and _respect me too you brat_. Then he turns again to Jihoon, deciding to introduce himself instead, “I’m Kang Daniel,” He says, giving the younger boy a beautiful smile, his eyes disappearing and his front teeth being emphasized.

 

 _Kang Daniel_ was the name of that senior that had caught his eyes, his attention, and maybe a beat of his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

** December 4, 2017 **

 

Their second meeting was planned since Woojin wanted to celebrate their accomplishment together. Jihoon panicked when Daniel invaded his mind, it was the first time he was having a hard choosing an outfit. Usually he would quickly snatch something out of his closet but right now, he can’t believe he’d be actually examining each and every clothes he has.

 

_Should I wear pink? Or this yellow sweater? What— what about my pants, coat and shoes?_

 

Jihoon screams and pulls his hair in frustration, a blush forming in the apples of his cheeks.

 

“Jihoon! Woojin’s here!” His mom yells from downstairs.

 

Jihoon doesn’t respond, he was deeply focusing on the scattered clothes as if they’ll magically come to him.

 

“What the hell is this mess?” Woojin appears behind the door and enters the messy room of Park Jihoon.

 

“I don’t know what to wear, Woojin, help me,” he whispers, not looking at the visitor.

 

Woojin makes a face and scans the clothes, picking them up with his thumb and index finger, only to drop them down again. _Jihoon never had a hard time picking his clothes though?_ He thinks.

 

He has nothing to offer so he pats his head and assures him that whatever he’ll wear, he’ll still look cute _(I’m so cheesy, what the hell)._

 

But that didn’t help a lot though, they still spent an hour in the terrible dilemma, resulting them to arrive late at the meeting place.

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon ended up with a pink turtle neck and a chestnut coat to pair with. His jeans were ripped maong and his feet wore a timberland boots. He didn’t forget to wear his specs and style his blonde fringe, a little girly (as Woojin comments) but he’s satisfied with this. He wanted to leave an out-going personality impression on them— especially Kang Daniel.

 

They arrived at a steakhouse, all of them were already there waiting for the two of them. Woojin and Jihoon apologized but the others waved it away, saying that it was fine and they didn’t wait long.

 

Daniel looks so good without all the makeup painted on his face and Jihoon swears he took another beat of his heart. He was simply wearing a simple grey sweater and a dark coat and Jihoon, instead of getting cold, he felt that his cheeks was getting warm instead

 

The dinner was nice but not quiet. Woojin is so noisy as always, Seongwu was riding all of his jokes, and Daniel was chipping in whenever he has thought of a joke, making their table marked as the noisiest. Jinyoung and Jihoon were the only people who laugh at the jokes but never try to get involved in their silly and hilarious antics.

 

The blonde took the chance to admire Daniel, his laughs beautifully echoed in his ear drums. He realizes he has the manliest but cutest laugh (he couldn’t believe how two contrasting adjectives are capable of describing the older male). He just loves how his eyes disappear, how his nose crinkles, and how his two front teeth juts out whenever he laughs. He’s been so kind to Jihoon too. When the others were racing for the best chicken, Daniel decides to give him the leg part of the chicken he was eyeing earlier with a smile— and Jihoon’s heart thumps, too awed by his generous and kind action.

 

And he swears he’s literally going to die when Daniel offers to come with him to get some coffee.

 

“Y-you don’t really.. have to tag a-along,” the younger gulps down the lump on his throat, feeling ever so nervous at the thought of being alone with Daniel.

 

“I want some coffee too you know?” Daniel gives him a look, “but if you don’t want me around then...” He trails off, Jihoon took the chance to oppose the misunderstanding.

 

“That’s not what I meant, I—” he sighs, seeing Daniel’s amused expression, “let’s just go,” he huffs and pouts.

 

The coffee shop wasn’t far away, just a few stores to the left and they’re in.

 

“Wait, I’ll pay for yours,” Daniel grabs Jihoon’s arm when the latter keeps walking to the counter.

 

 _Oh my god he grabbed my arm._ He panics

 

“U-uh.. n-no sunbae, I’ll pay,”

 

Daniel shakes his head. “I’ll do it, I insist, and don’t call me sunbae, it makes me feel old,” he frowns, “just hyung is fine,” he smiles, Jihoon melts.

 

After that, he just wanted to run away and curl up on his bed because he was sitting right in front of Daniel as they wait for their coffee. He couldn’t look straight or even look normal at all, his fingers were fidgeting under the table and he can feel himself turn hot and sweaty. In his peripheral vision, he can see Daniel facing towards him, making him feel even more conscious of himself.

 

“Your glasses are foggy,” he giggles.

 

 _So embarrassing!_ He thinks as he hurriedly removes his specs.

 

“It suits you better, I mean, _without_ the glasses,” The older comments, not aware of the things he’s making the younger feel.

 

Because Jihoon couldn’t stop blushing and biting his lips in utter embarrassment and his heart fluttering heart at the fact that Daniel just complimented his looks.

 

Daniel kept on trying to open up a conversation and Jihoon wants to stab himself for being so lame and so dumb, he’s basically ruining the chance of being Daniel’s friend, Jihoon is just.. _too awkward_. Daniel is literally the one who wants to engage in a small talk and Jihoon never fails to mess it up. So as the waiter served their coffee, Jihoon couldn’t thank the heavens enough for getting him out of this mess.

 

They left the store afterwards, making their way to the arcade where Woojin had told them to go and catch up with them. Daniel still tries to talk to him during their walk, Jihoon tries his best not to sound like a loser this time.

 

When they have finally arrived, they returned to their friends and Jihoon is really glad to have Woojin beside him once again, finally glad he can breathe normally again.

 

 

 

 

 

** December 9, 2017 **

 

Woojin shakes Jihoon’s whole body, forcing him to wake up and get out of the bed. Jihoon yells at Woojin and smacks him as hard as he can, sending the younger into a painful cry. It was finally their Christmas break and Jihoon was finally getting the sleep he never got during their university days and yet his devil of a friend snaps him out of his beautiful dream— consisting of a young man named Kang Daniel.

 

“What the fuck, Woojin, _What the fuck_?” The angry blonde hissed with his eyes half-awake.

 

“That was so painful you ass!” Woojin groans and clutches into his painful arm. “B-But this is important, Jihoon. This is very, very important,” still groaning.

 

“What the hell is it?”

 

“Daniel,”

 

 _What?_ The once angry blonde turns into a blushing mess at the mention of a certain name. _What about D-Daniel?_

 

“We’re planning of a surprise, and we need you to come along,”

 

 

 

 

 

** December 10, 2017 **

_Daniel’s house, Daniel’s house, Daniel’s house._

 

Was all Jihoon could think as he steps a foot inside the house of the attractive man.

 

Long story short, Seongwu and Jisung (one of Daniel’s friends), being the closest to celebrant, had talked to Daniel’s mom about the planned surprise for his son’s birthday.

 

As the celebrant was lured outside by Seongwu early in the morning, bribing him with a good morning slash happy birthday treat outside, now the rest of the squad is currently preparing for the mini indoor party.

 

There were at least nine people inside the house decorating the walls and preparing the dishes. Some people are practicing for a short intermission number and even the emcees are memorizing their lines. The others helped in setting up the food and surprise along with Daniel’s mom. Jihoon was assigned to the decoration team. He even made friends with Guanlin and Daehwi during their task.

 

“Guys!!! _GUYSSS!!!!_ ” Jaehwan came screaming and wailing as he comes down from upstairs.

 

“What the _fuc—_ ”

 

“Language,” Minhyun slaps Sungwoon’s mouth to prevent him from muttering curses inside their friend’s territory.

 

“You’re so loud, hyung, what’s going on?”

 

“They’re o-on their way!” The screaming boy pants, “ _AHHHH!!!!_ ” Then he screams again.

 

The decorations were already finished, Jihoon and his team had no time to panic— unlike the others who were practically sweating and yelling right now.

 

“Everybody calm down!” Sungwoon yells at everyone before screaming while heading to the kitchen. _Oh the irony._

 

It took Jisung quite a lot of time to calm his kids down and settle them into their assigned places. With the lights out and only the candle from the cake lighting up the dark house made all the people inside the house nervous, especially Jihoon. He felt like his heart was about to leap out from his chest and abandon him heartless. He’s feeling so many emotions, he think he’s—

 

“I think I’m gonna cry,” Woojin voices out.

 

 _Same_ , Jihoon thinks.

 

“Hush,” All the people waiting at the door glares at Woojin.

 

Another five minutes of silence and hush breathing, the door knob finally turns, Seongwu opens the door violently, making the door slam angrily against the wall (good thing it didn’t break). Then they started to half-heartedly sing (a.k.a shout) the happy birthday song to a surprised Daniel. When the song’s about to finish, Woojin and Jinyoung scrambled to get the party poopers and aimed it at Daniel— well, except for Jinyoung who slipped, fell and accidentally aimed at Daehwi’s precious face.

 

“ _YAH!_ Bae Jinyoung!” Daehwi fumes.

 

The sound of Jaehwan and Sungwoon’s annoyingly loud laughter filled the house, the others laughed along with them, even Daniel’s mom who found the whole thing hilarious. Daehwi can be seen snatching the pooper from Jinyoung and smacking him mercilessly as the latter begs for forgiveness.

 

Jihoon blushes once again, seeing how beautiful Daniel’s smile and laughter is. He smiles to himself, Daniel is really lucky to have such amazing friends and an amazing mom— but his boyfriend for sure is the luckiest among them all.

 

 

 

 

“Eat up! Don’t dare to leave some leftovers, okay?” Daniel’s mom yells and all the boys cheer at the great dish she prepared with the help of the other boys.

 

They finished their mini program for Daniel’s birthday. The emcees, Jisung and Seongwu, were ridiculously hilarious, they never fail to make the audience’s stomach churn in undying laughter and happiness. Sungwoon, Minhyun and Jaehwan beautifully sang for Daniel, and his mother was awed by the performance. Daehwi, Guanlin and Jinyoung attempted to conduct a magic show— resulting to a fail and a fit of laughter. Woojin, Seongwu, and Jihoon then threw a popping performance.

Jihoon wasn’t supposed to dance but Woojin begged him, and it was so hard to say no especially if this is Daniel’s birthday we’re talking about. Jihoon was extremely shy and nervous of his performance but he wanted to let Daniel see him capable of something— on short, he wanted to impress Daniel.

There were short breaks wherein the emcees would state some facts and secrets of Kang Daniel. Jihoon learned a lot, laughing and smiling at the newfound facts. There were also a total of three games that they played, making them exhausted and crave for a stomach fill.

 

Now they’re having a dinner break before moving on to the last part of their mini program.

 

The house was quite small for twelve people and there was nowhere to sit so Jihoon and Woojin went to the backyard to eat their dinner. They didn’t mind though, it was cozy in the backyard with them exchanging jokes and engaging in small talks. Then after a few moments, Daniel came with two sliced mocha cake in his hands.

 

Woojin shakes his head. “I’m gonna say no, I’m quite full and..” Woojin leans closer to Daniel, “Can I use your bathroom for a _dirty_ business?” Both Daniel and Jihoon laugh at this.

 

“Go ahead, make sure to clean up the _dirty_ mess then,” Daniel nods, Woojin salutes him before sprinting to the bathroom. The celebrant now turns to Jihoon and held out a cake to him. “Cake?”

 

He couldn’t say no to Kang Daniel, so he nods and carefully took the plate, avoiding Daniel’s fingers as much as possible.

 

“Might as well be your company here, and well, eat the cake too I guess,” The older male smiles and sits down in front of Jihoon, placing his plate on the table.

 

“There’s no need to, I’m.. I’m fine..” the blonde blushes. He nervously picks up a cut of the slice and brings it up to his lips to eat.

 

“You sure you really don’t want me around?” He jokes and Jihoon was about to protest but he opened his mouth again, “ _Oh_ , I got to say, you’re _really_ good at dancing,”

 

The younger furiously blushed and his fingers found its way to the hem of his black hoodie (Jihoon didn’t have a hard time picking an outfit this time since Woojin said they’re going to wear a black top in their dance number)

 

“T-Thank you..”

 

“Why didn’t you join us in the dance competition?” The older asks as he eats up his cake.

 

Jihoon gulps before speaking, “Well.. I.. I was trying to quit dancing—”

 

“ _What?!_ ” Daniel looks at him with wide eyes. “Why would you? You’re amazing back there!”

 

_Stop, I might get back to dancing because of you, Kang Daniel._

 

Yet Jihoon refuses to tell him the true underlying reason, instead, he tells him another reason. “Simple, because I have my mind focused in school,” he gave a forced smile, “cheap reason, right?”

 

“Yeah, so cheap,” Daniel frowns, clearly disappointed with Jihoon’s decision, “but it can’t be help, I won’t push you any further,”

 

Jihoon genuinely smiles at Daniel’s kindness and consideration.

 

“But then again, I want you to know how good of a dancer you are,”

 

And just like that, Jihoon admits to himself that he really likes a certain guy named Kang Daniel.

 

 

 

 

 

** December 17, 2017 **

 

It’s been a week since Jihoon last saw Daniel and he was growing really devastated at the thought of it. His longing was getting worse day by day and he couldn’t stop thinking about that night, that night at Daniel’s house and they were the only ones at the backyard chit-chatting.

 

He remembers how they surprised Daniel, remembers each and every craziness each of them possesses, remembers being outside with Daniel, the way he compliments him, the way he..

 

Jihoon’s face flushed at the nth time that whole week thinking about that one incident.

 

 

It was almost midnight and it was almost time for the continuation of the mini program. Daniel and Jihoon had been consistent in talking and laughing together, and at that moment, Jihoon swears he was captivated in Daniel’s world— he didn’t want the night to end at all. This was the only (maybe the first and the last) time they had a proper conversation, because their last walk to the arcade was so awkward Jihoon felt like burying himself in the snow.

 

This time, it was beyond surreal and comfortable, even making them forget about their unfinished cake. Jihoon doesn’t even remember who told who to finish their cake.

 

But he remembers Daniel who smoothly glides his finger on the skin near Jihoon’s lips to wipe the icing off.

 

 

 

 

Squeals could be heard from Jihoon’s room, the latter curls up on his bed, closing his eyes shut as if he was about to explode soon.

 

But a sudden text message disrupted his momentum.

 

 

_hey jihoon! It’s daniel, I got your number from woojin :p_

_From: Unknown_

 

 

Jihoon wanted to pull his hair bald, but he mostly wanted to punch Woojin in the face for adding fuel to the fire.

 

Earlier he was dying of the fact of not being able to see Daniel, but now even if they don’t see each other physically he still becomes a frantically blushing school girl mess. But still, Jihoon thanks the heavens for listening to his sorrows somehow.

 

The red-faced boy nervously taps on his screen, constantly removing then adding more words, wanting to make it sound as normal but still remain as friendly. And of course, Jihoon wouldn’t mess up this opportunity.

 

But all Jihoon typed was—

 

 

_oh! daniel hyung! :D_

_From: Jihoon_

 

 

—so lame.

 

_yep, so how are you doing?_

_From: Daniel_

 

 

Jihoon melts into a puddle. His Daniel hyung just initiated a conversation between them. The delusional him strikes again making him think _‘Ok so Daniel hyung asked Woojin for my number omg maybe he’s interested in me’_.

 

Jihoon thinks about his reply for a while.

 

 

_bored but i’m doing just fine in the house, the last time i went outside was on your birthday_

_From: Jihoon_

_It’s that so? Do you want to hang out then? I’m kind of bored too._

_From: Daniel_

 

_What. The. Actual. Fuck. What am I supposed to do?!_ Jihoon pinched himself so hard he screams at his self-inflicted pain. Jihoon’s mother heard his screams, making her ask Jihoon if he was okay. He isn’t okay with the fact that Daniel just asked him out like that, but he yells an _‘I’m okay’_ to his mother to prevent her from asking any more questions.

 

Going back to Daniel’s text, Jihoon decided to take the opportunity and so he said _yes._

 

 

 

 

They agreed to meet inside a coffee shop in three hours. Jihoon wasted the first hour pacing around his room and staring blankly into space. He still couldn’t believe he’s going to have a ‘ _date_ ’ with Daniel, the person he’s been crushing on. He couldn’t believe that the heavens literally answered his prayer, giving him beyond what he wished for. He snapped out of his thoughts when his phone rings, implying that a new message arrived.

 

 

_Don’t forget okay? 2pm!!!!! ^^_

_From: Daniel-hyung_ _♡_

 

 

 

(Yes, Jihoon had changed Daniel’s name in his contacts)

 

In an instant, Jihoon’s face is buried inside his closet. He was even more problematic than before, since this was a hang out between two people, or what he wants to call— a _date_.

 

It took Jihoon about forty-five minutes until he’s finally finished getting himself ready. He was running late— like, he’s literally running outside trying to be there on time. Jihoon was huffing, grunting, and breathless. He ran until his legs become wobbly and felt like giving up already. When the meeting place came to his sight he slower his pace, heavily panting as he reached the destination. He never thought that he’ll be appreciating his history of being in the track team ever again.

 

 

_I’m here hyung :)_

_From: Jihoon_

_I can see you! ;)_

_From: Daniel-hyung_ _♡_

 

 

 _Huh?_ Jihoon blushes. _How? Where is he?_

 

As Jihoon lifts his head a tall man can be seen running, waving, having an idiotic smile plastered on his face, looking like an excited puppy in Jihoon’s eyes.

 

_He’s really cute._

 

“Did you wait too long?” He pants, still smiling brightly.

 

“N-no, I just came here too,”

 

Then all of a sudden Daniel threw his arm over Jihoon’s shoulder, making the latter squeak and loses his mind.

 

“Let’s go inside, it’s so cold here,”

 

 

 

 

 

This isn’t what Jihoon expected, this isn’t what he has in mind. Surprisingly, they have been talking for an hour and a half without any trace of awkwardness. The young boy didn’t become as tensed as before, he was so comfortable he let his mouth do the job for him. He’s so proud of himself for being able to catch up with Daniel’s talks and out-going personality. Speaking of Daniel, he had too much to talk about that Jihoon eventually forgot the first half of his chit-chats.

 

Just like the last time, they forgot about their coffee, which already had gone cold.

 

 

 

 

 

“The cafe isn’t fun, do you have anything in mind?”

 

_Anywhere with you is fine._

 

Jihoon shakes his head. “The lead is yours,”

 

 

 

 

 

It’s night time and the two boys decided to walk until they find anything interesting. Fooling around and talking alternatively during a walk is tiring, but to Jihoon, it swells his heart in pure adoration and happiness. He’s happy Daniel feels comfortable with him.

 

The both ended up in a nearby lake that has multiple stalls lined up. People of many age, adults, youngsters, children, grandparents, are all occupying the spaces. Jihoon wanted to take his family here too. They were all having fun, eating and playing, Jihoon couldn’t help but smile with them as well.

 

Daniel notices his smile and ruffles his hair.

 

Jihoon is good at games, and he’s the most confident with that. Playing at five gaming stalls got him prizes for winning fair and square. The bystanders even stopped to watch him maneuver the water gun, the fishing rod, the joystick, the hoops and the balls. He got too much to bring so he gave three prizes to the children, throwing the plushies and see who can catch it first. He also gave one to Daniel, a Samoyed puppy toy that Jihoon thinks resemble him. Daniel played too, but he wasn’t as great as Jihoon, considering that he played at seven stalls but only got two prizes.

 

“Here,” Daniel hands Jihoon a bunny plush toy, a toy that he chose as he won at the seventh stall. “It reminds me of you, this also serves as a thank you.”

 

Jihoon blinks, too much butterflies were messing with his tummy as he blushes at Daniel’s sweet deeds. He whole-heartedly accepts the gift, he promises to himself that he’ll take care of it forever, and cherish it for eternity. It’s not always that someone you like gives you a gift.

 

At the corner of Jihoon’s eyes, he saw something flying, something bright and warm.

 

_A lantern._

 

“Hyung, I want to try that,”

 

Daniel compiled to his wish and together they went near the river. There is a lady that gave them a lantern, a marker and a lighter. Since Daniel had an experiencing in rowing a boat, they rented one.

 

“Are you sure you know how to make this work?” Jihoon eyes him, almost stumbling if not for Daniel who caught his shoulders.

 

“I promise, you can sit tight while I row the boat,” he sits down and starts to work on the paddles.

 

Jihoon stares at the sky, admiring the stars twinkling above them. He closes his eyes, loving how the water sounds in his ears, loving how the cool air caresses his skin, loving how Daniel is with him- only with him, only the two of them in the middle of the water. It’s very _peaceful_.

 

“I think we’re far enough,”

 

Jihoon nods and Daniel hands him his lantern, giving him the marker so he could write first.

 

Thinking of one wish is hard since he has a list of many of his wishes. After thinking for a while, he settles with one.

 

_운 (Luck)._

 

Daniel watches how Jihoon writes the words on the lantern. Curious to what he’s wishing for, Daniel tries to peek.

 

“Sorry, my wish is nothing interesting,” Jihoon was embarrassed.

 

“Huh? No, I think that’s a very good wish, like— you’re generalizing all of your wishes and.. yeah..”

 

The younger just smiles and hands the marker to the other. Unlike Jihoon, Daniel already has a wish that’s on his mind, so he quickly writes it down on his lantern.

 

Jihoon was as curious to what was the other’s wish, but Daniel isn’t letting him. “Hyung! Let me see!”

 

“No!”

 

“You’re so unfair, I let you see mine,” he pouts.

 

“It’s not my fault you had your defenses down,”

 

The blonde whispers a _meanie_ , but lets Daniel light both of their lantern.

 

Jihoon thought that the light from the lantern hitting Daniel skin was creating a beautiful effect on the taller boy. He was lookig so god-like ethereal with the warm light sitting on his beautifully sculpted face.

 

On a whispered countdown, they let their lantern float at the same time, looking at their beautifully lighted lanterns as if floats to the night sky, along with the stars. Both of their eyes glistened with wonder and awe, stunned at the refreshing, beautiful, warm sight, hoping that their wishes will reach the heavens.

 

Jihoon was the first to break his gaze at the sky, he directs his gaze to the person next to him.

 

And there he admires how handsome his Daniel hyung was.

 

The moonlight shines over him, creating an epitome of beauty and perfection before his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

** December 25, 2017 **

 

A week passed again, Jihoon was still having butterflies whenever he thinks about Daniel. They two of them are literally text mates, every day and night they never forget to talk to each other. It’s enough, Jihoon thinks. He treasures every single thing they do. He cherishes the relationship they currently have.

 

Today is Christmas, he and his mother went to church, gave gifts to their relatives and eat outside. That’s about it. It’s been the same for the past years, not that Jihoon is complaining, he loves spending Christmas with his family.

 

Daniel texted him, saying that he’ll be spending his Christmas with his mom and his cats. After that, they haven’t had a conversation with each other.

 

Jihoon is suddenly so bored he had nothing to do. Daniel texting him was the only thing that keeps him up and alive every single day. They text too much that Jihoon would suddenly get surprised that it’s already night time. He smiles at the thought, at every conversation and silly thing they’ve shared with each other. Not to mention the selcas they send to each other, Jihoon keeps all of Daniel’s photos inside his secured folder, secretly admiring it every single time.

 

But still, Jihoon misses him _so much._

 

The blonde kicks the snow, pouting at the emptiness he feels deep inside him. He isn’t supposed to feel like this, they’re nothing but good friends.

 

He sighs again, all the weight placed itself on Jihoon’s heart, it felt so heavy that he stops on his tracks. He looks above, seeing the moon illuminating brightly together with the twinkling stars on the night sky. It’s so pretty.. _like hyung’s eyes._

 

Jihoon blushed at the intruding thought, he shakes his head, all the moments and memories he had with Daniel came crashing and invading his mind. And before he knew it, his heart started to speak before his mind, telling him that there must be something, that there is really something forming between them, something _different_. All those texts, the so-called date, the bickering, the talks, the gestures, the actions— there’s definitely _something._

 

This is what he hates the most when he falls for someone, he couldn’t help but get his hopes up, then eventually getting it crushed in the end.

 

He sighs for the nth time that day, and then resumes his walk. But all of a sudden, someone came running towards him, resulting the stranger to bump with Jihoon, and the latter was about to fall but the man pulled his arms to prevent him from doing so.

 

Jihoon’s instincts got the best of him and grabbed onto the stranger’s coat to keep him up.

 

“Jihoon? I’m so sorry for bumping you it’s just that—”

 

His ears deafened at the sound of his voice, because it’s _Kang Daniel_ , Kang Daniel who is still holding Jihoon’s arms in place, Jihoon’s arms that is wrapped around the elder’s waist.

 

“—are you okay?”

 

_Oh my god of course not._

 

They stayed like that in silence, hugging in the middle of the night. Jihoon’s attempts to steady his heart by breathing heavily, afraid that Daniel might hear his heartbeat, but it just won’t work as Daniel was staring at him deeply in the eyes. Then yet again, Jihoon took the silence to appreciate Daniel’s handsome face. He was wearing dark clothes, emphasizing the brightness of his face. Jihoon was supposed to feel so cold, but his face was getting warmer by the time.

 

And Daniel is so warm and comfortable, he doesn’t want to pull away but—

 

Jihoon licks his chapped lips and opened his quivering lips, “H- _hyung..”_

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Daniel snaps out, removing his hands from him. “Sorry about that,” he scratches the back of his head bashfully.

 

Jihoon was about to speak again but the fairy lights opened without notice. Lights surrounds them, warming up the cold night. He looks around for a moment, and then settles his eyes again on Daniel, who looks as surprised as him. Jihoon almost forgot what day is it.

 

“ _Merry Christmas, Daniel hyung_ ,” Jihoon says, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

 

Daniel gave him a toothy smile, obviously pleased at his greetings. “Oh! I almost forgot,” Daniel fished something out of his bag, something that is made out of cotton. “ _Merry Christmas, Jihoonie_ ,” the taller boy wrapped the maroon scarf around Jihoon’s neck, smiling at him with an evident blush on his cheeks.

 

“Hyung..” Jihoon looks shocked and touched at the same time. His heart wasn’t able to resist the delight, wasn’t able to contain the overflowing tenderness he feels. But at the same time, he feels bad because he have nothing to give Daniel.

 

“This is for you to keep warm throughout this winter,” He says, “I was about to go to your house but I bumped into you,”

 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” He looks up at him, “I don’t have anything to give you,” he frowns and hung his head low in shame.

 

Daniel blinks at him, once, twice, and his lips curves upwards.

 

“Look up,”

 

And Jihoon did, he tilted his head up to see what was above them. It’s a tree with tons of green shrub with small, yellow flowers and white berries.

 

 _A mistletoe_ , Jihoon realizes.

 

Jihoon looks at Daniel again, and the older tenderly looks back at him in the eyes. Daniel tugs on the scarf he gave Jihoon, pulling him towards himself and letting his lips crash against the younger’s soft ones. Jihoon had his eyes wide and surprised, he couldn’t even register the fact that Daniel just pulled him into an awkward but sweet kiss.

Fireworks spreads across his hearts, butterflies went crazy on his tummy. The happiness he felt was indescribable, so surreal. Jihoon was stunned on his place, but he closes his eyes to savor the feel of the older’s lips against his. Daniel’s lips were soft, smooth, cold but sweet. He wanted to cry out of pure joy, but he was still too stunned to do anything but stay on his place. They stay like that for a while, Daniel breaks the kiss, Jihoon opens his eyes.

 

“That’ll be your gift for me,” Daniel warmly whispers, just an inch away from Jihoon’s lips. “Remember last week with the lanterns?”

 

The blonde looks at him softly.

 

“I wrote your name,”

 

He wasn’t thinking straight, still hazed at the unexpected kiss so his stole a peck from his hyung’s soft flesh.

 

“S-sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” suddenly feeling embarrassing for doing such an action.

 

Grabbing Jihoon’s hand that was covering his face he looked at him straight in the eyes and tell him, “Hey, it’s okay, I like it,” and Jihoon thinks he’s melted into a puddle.

 

_But.. I think this is a right time and worth the risk._

 

“I... I like you, hyung, _so much_ ,” He confesses, his eyes full of desire and love.

 

“I do too,” was the answer of the other. “I like you a lot,”

 

In a just a week, Jihoon realizes that his wish was also granted, this was also the luck he wished for.

 

Daniel caresses Jihoon’s full cheeks, and just like that, they spent another moment of kissing each other under the mistletoe, surrounded by fairy light. Jihoon swears he’s never felt warmer in winter season.

 

After all the boring Christmas day he had in the past years, he finally concludes that this month, this day, was the most beautiful time of the year.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays guys!  
> uhh i hope you like it?? this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but my eyes was giving up on me sooo hehe.  
> i love you all! this is dedicated to all wonderful nielwink shippers~


End file.
